Life of Rock
by Pixel Alice
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon. She became a vampire. Now Bella is a famous Japanese rock star.Gackt her new boyfriend propused to her. Will Edward find out and try to stop the wedding?BellaxOcxEdward! R&R Taken over by MagicalGirl23
1. The concert

**Hi this is Pixel Alice. This my first official story that Im working with Tic-tac 101. Yes it one of those Edward leaves Bella in New Moon but she get bitting blah blah blah. Here you are going to meet Gackt. Gackt is this hot japanese dude that both me and tic-tac love. Well mostly me. Anyways he is mysterious and blah blah blah. If you want you can reasearch aboit him. G-A-C-K-T. It all happens in JAPAN!!!**

**Please read and review it would make me and daniela very very happy!**

**XOXO**

**Pixel Alice**

**The Life of Rock**

**Chapter 1 ( The Concert)**

BPOV

"Gackt, we're on in a few minutes" I said fixing his shirt. Gackt put his hand on my chin and lifted my face to his

"I love you, you know?" he whispered into my ear.

"I know and I love you too" His lips met mine and we had a moment away from the world, from worries, from the memories of HIM.

"Gackt, Bella, we need you two on stage right away" said Keat our maneger. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and leaned his hard stone chest (We made a vampire too!!)

"Give us a minute" I whispered. he nodded and left.

"Why do we do this Bella? I hate having to sing and dance with anyone other than you" He sighed into my hair. I couldn't help but smile. He was my angel. Gackt picked me up when i was broken and brought me back to life. He was my new love, my only love nothing could ever tair us apart. We would stay together for eternity.

"Alright, lets get this over with" Gackt kissed my forhead as we walked hand in hand toward the screams and the music.

We sang our best selling duet "Heros Come back"( Naruto song)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in tokyo. Emmett was really bored and was going throught every channel.

"There is nothing to watch!" he complained

"Then wath a concert or something" said a very grumpy Edward.

"Fine I will" said Emmett. Once again he went through every channel.

"Oh heres a life concert" said Emmett happily. There was a girl and a boy singing a song ( can you guess how this two ppl are?)

"That girl looks alot like Bell- I mean someone" said Rosalie entering the room.

"Really?!?!" said Alice rushing inside to see what was the big comotion."Oh my god! Rose you are right!"

"I bets your imagination. She's dead remember" said Edward.

_"And that was the famous duet by Bella and Gackt. Now for the song Ryuusie by our Bella" said some announcer from the T.V_

"Oh my Carlise!Edward did you hear that the girls name is Bella! Maybe its her... except she had red highlights and wears too much black." said Emmett jumping up and down Edward was suprise it was HIS Bella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

It was my turn to sing a song alone. I was ready to simg one of my favorite song that were dedicated to Gackt.

"Before I start this next song I want to thank Gackt for picking me up when I was down and broken." I said

"Your welcome" he said"And Bella I need to ask you something"

"What is it?" Gcakt on one knee. Was he going to do what I think his doing?!

"Bella?"Oh my god if I could faint it would be now. Was he about to propuse to me?!?!?! Oh my gosh!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

That Gackt guy was't doing what I think he was doing. He was going to propuse to MY Bella. Is he menyal or something. I grabbed the T.V and put my face on the screen

"SAY NO!SAY NO!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"Bella will you marry me?" said Gackt taking out a ring. Oh my god! I cvouldn't belive what I was hearing! I threw myself at him and said.

"Yes! Yes I will"

"Thank you" he whispered. The crowed went wild. Gackt got my hand and placed the ring on my ring finger. He lifted my chin and placed his lips on mine.

"AWWWWWWW!" went the crowed..

"Watashiwa anataga skides" I said breaking the kiss(I love you)

"Watashiwa ni" he responded ( Me too)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Wh-wh-what?" I wasnt able t form even one sentence. Bella my beautiful Bella, was going to marry some ass that wore black and had a stupid earing!

"Edward" Alice asked cautiously. My entire family was backed up onto the wall except for Emmett, who was ataring at the T.V in shock, and Jasper, who was clenching his fits on his sides. He was probobly experiencing my anger.

"Guys Bella getting married!" Emmett yelled with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"NO ONE IS MARRING MY BELLA!!!" I yelled at him. I grabbed the T.v and lunged it at Emmett.

"What the hell Edward" he said rubbing his head. I jumped at him and started wresetling with Emmett on the floor.

"Edward calm down!" Carlise odered

"Dont tell me to calm down. My Bella is about to marry the ass named Gackt, and you expect me to stay calm?! HELLS NO!" I fummed. I could feel my body wanting to calm down.

"Dammit, Jasper, stop it!" I yelled glaring at him. Alice steped in front of him and pointed her finger at me.

"Edward, don't you dare yell at us for your stupid mistakes! You were the one who told us to leave Bella and have nothing to do with her life!She is not stupid Edward. Once she saw you weren't coming she moved on. You heard what she said on the T.V Gackt was the one to pick her up when you left her broken. She fell in love with because of you! So don't you blame is. Don't you dare!" she screamed at my face. She was right. Alice was completly right. It was my fault that Bella was getting married to that ass of Gackt. I left her fot her safety and look what happened she was a vampire and she was getting married to this gothic guy. Wait she was a vampire?!

"SHE'S A VAMPIRE!" I yelled

"Uh?" went my family

"Don't you see Bella hasnt aged!" my family nodded"That means shes a vampire Meaning this Gackt guy will get old and die!"

"Yeah but what if she decides to turn him into one?" said Rosalie. Then Alice's eyes went blanck.

_There was a mansion. Bella and the Gackt dude were entering the_

_house. Bella all the sudden froze. "Bella?" asked Gackt._

_Bella cluched her head "Oh no Alice had a vision of me.Get Out!"_

_she screamed. Then we were being pushed back. I saw the adress._

_139 Black Rose street. Osaka._

"Edward did you see that?" asked Alice. Returning to her usual self. I simply nodded. I will get to see my Bella again. I will stop this stupid marrige.

"Edward?" said Alice

"What?" I said a little mad.

"How did Bella know I had a vision of her?"

"I don't know but we are going to Osaka right now!"

"WHAT!" screamed Rosalie.

"Yay we are going to see my little sister!" said Emmett.

"I'm getting to see my daughter again!" said Esme.

"But that means we have to meet this Gackt" said Carlise.

"I'm going to get a new barbie doll!" said Alice

"Great now I'm defenatly going to crack" said Jasper.

**TBC**

**So what did you think. Plesae review it wolud mean alot to us!**

**XOXO**

**Pixel Alice and Tic-Tac101**


	2. Friends

**Say hey ho hey ho. I can't find the notebook!Wait I have to look fot it! Hah I found it my little bro had it... So anyways I want to thank all the people that gave the many different ways to say I love you. And I'm sticking to Aishiteru! In this chapter you shall meet Bellas best buds! Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show! Bang! I got the idea when in school I started to sign their theme song.lol I went high on Pixie Stix for a whole week. Lol. Any ways A quick summary of this chapter. Ami and Yumi visit Bella. Gackt hate Ami and Yumi. Bella gets unexpected guest. Oh yeah me and Daniela decided that Bella should have a tatto on her back. After all she is a rocker. If you guys have ever read Anima. Her tatto is Nana's tatto. You know the bat wings ill try to put it in my profile but the problem is I don't how. Sorry well on with the show wait I mean story!**

**XOXO Pixel Alice(A.K.A Maria)**

* * *

Life of Rock. By: Daniela and Maria

We dont own twilight so please dont sue.

Chapter 2

Friends!

**BPOV**

Yesterday Alice had a vision of me. Which meant I might see them again. It has been 15 years since I became a vampire and met Gackt. I banged my head with my pillow. After all these years Alice finally gets a vision of me. It was so strange why now out all of those years when they could have found me. Ugh. Why did Gackt-kun have to the shoot. I layed on my bed. So many things happened in one day. Then I heard someone knocking on the door."BRRRRNG" went the door bell.

"Please don't let it be the Cullens" I said as I headed towards the door. I took a deep breath and begged that it weren't them once again. I slowly opened the frontdoor.

"Ami!Yumi!" I said srupised and relived.

"Your getting married!" they screamed then tackled me into a hug.

"Bella I can't belive that Gackt-teme proposed to you in front of all those people!"screamed Ami.

"Lets celebrate!'' shouted Yumi

"Let us see the ring" they both said letting go of me. I giggled. I lifted up my hand so they can both see my engadedment ring. They were both speechless.

"Its beautiful" said Ami breaking the silence.

"Come on lets go to my room" I said. They nodded still admiring the ring. As we entered my room my cell phone rang. It was the sweeney tood ring tone **(I love Sweeney Todd)** I quickly grabed my phone and checked who it was. It was Gackt.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi Bella its me"

"Hi Gackt was up"

"Nothing really just checking on you."

"Is it Gackt-teme?"asked Ami. I nodded

"Put him on speaker NOW!" Screamed Yumi.

"Is someone there?"asked Gackt.

"Yeah. Its Ami and Yumi and they want to talk to you" I heard him groan.

"Put me on speaker"he said. I did as he said and put my phone on speaker.

"Konichiwa Gackt-teme" said Ami and Yumi.

"Konbawa"he said back acting all formal.

"I'm so proud of you" shouted Ami.

"I can't belive you proposed to Bella-chan!" Yumi said.

"Yeah I did" he said proudly.

"Gackt-teme can we stay over your house tonight"asked Ami

"NANIII! HELLS NO!" he shouted into the phone**(Nani means what. And Konichiwa is hi. Konbawa means good afternoon. Teme means something but I dont remember.lol sorry)**

"Fine then. We will kidnap Bella" said Yumi in an evil voice.

"No leave Bella alone you evil freaks" Gackt shouted.

"Gackt-teme relax its only one night" said Ami

"Please Gackt-kun. I want to sleepover their house" I begged.Gackt sighed

"Fine but just one day!"

"YES!" we shouted.

"Gackt-teme?"said Yumi

"What is it Yumi?" he asked nicely.

"Can we intreview both you and Bella in our show?" she asked.

"You mean Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Show?"

"Yep thats the one" said Ami

"Sure why not it wont hurt anyone. But I'll have to talk to Keath first" Ami started to clap her hands and suealing. It almost reminded me of.. no, I can't think that. This is my new life with Gackt, Ami and Yumi.

"Bella?" Gackt asked.

"Oh sorry what did you say"I heard him laugh on the other side of the phone.

"I said goodbye and Aishiteru"

"I love you too!Come home fast ok?" I said. Ami had and 'Aww' expresion while Yumi had a 'Oh brother' expression.

"I will. Bye Ami. Bye Yumi" he groaned at the last part."Now get out of my house!"

"You know that deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep down you like us like family" said Ami in a very child like voice.

""HAH!" Yumi yelled.

"Bye Gackt see you in a few" and with that I hung up.

"He really loves you"Ami said stating the obious. I had a goofy grin plastered on my face.

"I still can't belive you two get to look good for the rest of eternity" Yumi huffed. Ami and Yumi were the only people I trusted enough with our secret.

"Ok, well we better get going. We don't want to face the fury that is Gackt-teme" Ami shuddered. Yumi and I bursted into laughther.

"Kay see you in a little while" said Yumi.

After they left I decided to go for a swim. I put on a black bikini with bloody red flowers on it and headed towards the pool. We had a heated pool that let the water reach a tempature of 135 degrees F. It fell so good against my freezing skin.

"Bella?!" I heard Gackt yell as the front door slamed shut.

"I'm in the pool" I said in a normal voice knowing he could hear me.

"Hey want some company?" he smiled a wicked grin. All I could do was giggle. If I was human I would be red as a tomato. Then, without warning, Gackt dropped his bag and jumped into the pool, fully clothed.

"I missed you" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmm" was my brilliant responce. He started to kiss me down my neck and I wrapped my arms aroud his neck.

"Gackt" I whispered then the doorbell rang

"Damn"" I hissed. Gackt rested his foreheade on mine.

"If its Ami and Yumi. I WILL starngle them" He growled. I jumped out of the pool, Gackt followed my example and wrapped his arms around my waist. We walked ackuwardly to the front door and he resumed kissing my neck. I smiled again and opened the door. I froze dead on my tracks.

"No" I chocked out.

"Who is at the - YOU!" Gackt hissed.

**(Me and Daniela were planing to stop here but then we stared into each others eyes and laughed. After we laughed we were like NO. So you have to be grateful that we wanted to continued.lol)**

"You!" Edward snarle, Gackt put his arm aroung my waist pushing me behind him, his eyes never leaving Edward. Edward was crouching down to the ground ready to pounce. They were dout to fight when...

"AHHHHHH!" all of us cringed at the shrill scream. Rosalie and Alice came running up to us, pushing Edward and Emmett out of their way.

"Oh my god your Gackt Camui!" Rosalie screamed eyeing my fiancée.

"I love your music and your fashion choices!" Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Speacially this one!" Rosalie druled. I looked at Gackt to see that he had no shirt on and his jeans were clinging to his body. I felt a sudden surge of jealesy and I wrapped my arms aroud his waist.

"Wow, your muscles are so big!" Rose said feeling his muscles.

"Hey!" Emmett screamed.

"Oh my AH! He is wearing Dolche and Goldoana!" screamed Alice

"Bella this is really creeping me out"said my Gackt.

"Bella you are so lucky!"screamed Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey!" shouted Jasper and Emmett.

"Alice, Rosalie please stop droling over my fiancée" I gloated.

"Fiancée, Ha!"Edward yelled.

"Excuse me?" Gackt said in a calm almost deathly tone.

"Gackt, please control your temper" I pleaded. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Edward you must behave, this is not our house" Esme scoled. But Edward's glare remained.

"Hey Bella! Come here and give me a hug!" Emmett yelled. I laughed and gave him a little squeeze.

"Whoa, my lil sis got strong. Oh and I like your outfit" he laughed. I had completly forgoten about my bikini. I ran to Gackt who wrapped his arms around me. Edwardnlet out a growl but said nothing.

"I'm going to put on some clothe, so behave" I said pulling away from Gackt.

"I could go with you but I can't promise that I will behave" Gackt whispered into my ear. Rosalie and Alice squealed while Emmett and Jasper chuckled. Carlise and Esme were about to burst into laughther when Edward lunched himself at Gackt.

"STOP!"I said when I froze them in mid-air.**(Not with ice but telaphaty)**

"What the hell?!" screamed Edward

"Not again" sighed Gackt. The other Cullens were staring at me with disbelief, exept for Alice who stood besides me.

"You should know better" I hissed pointing my finger at Gackt.

"And you shouldn''t be saying anything!" Alice yelled at Edward. Both of them continued and hiss at each other dispite of our efforts. Then Gackt's cell phone rang.

"Pleade don't let it be them " Gackt groaned. I quickly went to his bag grabbed his phone and came back.

"Hello?"

"Gackt-teme bring Bella to our sleep over NOW" screamed Ami.

"Ami its me Bella I can't go right now" I said sadly.

"Why" she asked dissapointed.

"Lets just say that I have some old friends over right now"

"WHAT! IF ITS EDWARD THAT SON OF THE beep. HE IS SO DEAD AGAIN. WE ARE COMING OVER!"screamed Yumi. With that the signal went dead.

"Damnit" Gackt groaned. I turned to the Cullens and smiled.

"Do you want to come in?"

**The End  
Just kidding  
To conttinued...**

**Xoxo Maria**


	3. Its Over

**Hi this is Maria here**

**I have very bad news today!**

**Me and Daniela have decided to stop meaning to not continue**

**this story. We are very sorry**

**Especially those who liked the story.**

**Me and Daniela have gotten over our Gackt face.**

**Well mostly Daniela. I still like Gackt.**

**I repeat this was her idea. I was like sure whatever. I dont really care.**

**Please don't hate us. If you want**

**you can continue the story we dont care.**

**I know this story had potential. But there were some faults.**

**First I always got out of charecter when it came to Bella.**

**Two we didn't know who Bella should end up with.**

**It was a tough decision.**

**We were all out of ideas.**

**Gackt and Bella weren't that great of a couple.**

**We are really sorry.**

**Please don't send us hate mail.**

**Don't harrase us either cause we are not going to continue.**

**Thanks for reading those two chapters.**

**Love,**

**Pixel Alice and tic-tac101**

**Best wishes to all of you.**


	4. its NOT over!

**Hello if you liked this story**

**well its not over!**

**I agreed with someone to continue it**

**her name is**

**MagicalGirl23.**

**So if you still want to read this story**

**They check her out!**

**I'll be helping...**

**I'm not really sure yet**

**Anyways go on to her profile**

**and read Swan Song **

**the new Life of Rock**

**XOXO  
PIXEL ALICE**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello I'm friend of Pixel Alice

Hello I'm friend of Pixel Alice. She is forever banded from the computer until she is 18, which will be 5 years. You will never hear from her for 5 years or when until she moves out of the house and get her own computer. Thank you.


	6. IMMMM BACKKKKK

** I LIVE! I'M BACK!**

**I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK!**

**MY PUNISHMENT IS GONE!**

**MY PARENTS FELT SORRY FOR ME! **

**I WIN!**

**I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK**

**I'M BACK**

**AND**

**READY TO WRITE!**

**AGAIN!**

**W00T**

**IM SO DAMN HAPPY!**

**YOU SHOULD BE TOO**

**HAH THANK GOD CAUSE I THINK**

**WITH FIVE YEARS**

**I WOULD HAVE COMMITED SUCIED**

**OR SOMETHING**

**BUT IM WONT!**

**HEH!**

**I AM BACK AND THINKING OF WRITING SEQUEL FOR OUR LITTLE PRINCESS!!**

**LOVES!!1**

**PIXEL ALICE!!**


End file.
